Hello I'm the Doctor
by Jokester666
Summary: What if you were the Doctor's companion. What is waiting at the end of the road for you?


So I've been sick. I caught strep throat... YAY. Actually other then missing out at work and christmas fun and well most of my holidays it wasn't too bad. I literally spent 2 days watching Doctor Who (Season 2) and falling in love with David Tennant's quirky doctor. However a question popped up on many of the Harry Potter pages I follow on Facebook. The question was this, "Which would you rather hear? "You're a wizard, _insertname_' or 'Hello there, I'm the Doctor'" It really got me thinking. So I wrote a story about being the companion (of any Doctor really though 10 is my favourite)

and here we go!

Hello! I'm the Doctor!

START

Imagine if you please... You're twenty years old. You're bored with what life has offered you and you always dream of seeing things, anything really. You've never left the country, not even to go to France. It's only across the river... but you never had time or money or a reason, or most of all, nobody to go with. Sure you've had life experiences. You dated that bloke Johnny for a while last year. Not much came of it though.

So today you are on break at work. You're working at some store that sells things to people who buy things and half the time they're in a terrible mood cause they're just as unhappy with their lives as you are with yours. You hear screaming and rush out. Things are alive. Well of course things are alive and all, but these things shouldn't be. They should be still as stone. Then you're running and panicking and next thing you know there's a man with a screwdriver. At least thats what he tells you it is. Doesn't look like any screwdriver you've ever seen before.

Finally it's all over. Those things that weren't meant to be animated are back to their natural state. They're not moving, not attacking, and people stopped panicking.

Then he introduces himself.

He's the Doctor.

He invites you to join him, or you ask... you're not quite sure which but it all is so exciting. See he travels in a box. Well more of a telephone booth that's bigger on the inside then it looks on the outside. It's the Tardis and it's full of rooms and wonders and of course the Doctor. He's everywhere.

He takes you to see all sorts of planets and solar systems. Entire cultures and races that you'd never believe exist. They weren't always relaxing visits. Many times they seemed to be life threatening situations that the Doctor always gets you out of. But it's so much fun and so wonderful and exciting and amazing and you think you'll be here forever.

Next thing you know your 30 or 40, you've fallen in love with the Doctor. How could you not? But now it's different. He still looks the same from the day you met him all those years ago. He even promised you could spend the rest of your life with him, if you wanted. But you've come to the terrible realization. No matter how many hundreds of years old the Doctor is, he'll always stay the same essentially. He'll only regenerate. No aging, no growing old together. It makes you sad.

There's no immortality here. Not for you.

And you know he'll never mention you, not to the ones that will come after. He never mentioned all the companions he had before you.

Now you see the wrinkles deepen in the mirror and hate it. You try to smooth them away and smile, but you know their still there. He knows too, and there's almost a wall between you and the Doctor. He still loves you in that way of his, but he knows there isn't enough time in the world change things. He can't remain with you. He won't mention the grey streaks appearing in your hair, or the box of dye you sneak in your bag on the next stop at Earth.

Who are you kidding? You're growing old.

Eventually you go somewhere and the Doctor enchants some other girl. She's young, like you where, and has a personality that's all her own. You're jealous, how can you help it? But then deep down you know you shouldn't be. He isn't your Doctor. Not in the end. And that girl hasn't yet come to understand one day she'll be standing in your shoes. (You always did wonder where he got all those woman's clothes)

You're a relic and she'll be a relic and the girl that will come after her will be a relic too.

Cause when you return to Earth for the last time that's what you'll be.

Nothing will be waiting for you. Not your parents, after all by now you're 70-80 years old! They're long gone and you've stayed away since you had to bury them. Earth is different now. Things changed so much. It's not the same Earth you remember from when you were 20, hell its not the same one you remember from 10 years ago.

You'll be left standing with dispair in your eyes, saying goodbye to that handsome Doctor. He's awkward in his own way. This is the part he hates. You know he hates saying goodbye, or I love you. So you say neither. Just smile and wave. It's all a facade.

The Tardis disappears and now you let the tears fall.

They admit you to a home for the elderly.

All these people talk about their grandbabies and the good old days. But you can't. There is no family left, and no one here could understand your good old days. They didn't spend them on other planets in other galaxies. Besides they already think your raving mad. Talking about aliens, and the Doctor and Tardis in your sleep.

It doesn't help you disappear at night to the garden. They eventually enclose it with a sunroof and fence. But now you can't see the stars like you used to, so you cry. And when you've stopped feeling sorry for yourself you plan. You plan a escape. It doesn't matter that it's Christmas soon.

One night you escape that elderly home and set out for a park. Where you find a bench and sit, just staring at the stars. You're reminiscing and wondering where the Doctor is now. Which star he's visiting, or planet he's cavorting about on.

They find you in the morning, but you're no longer there. Not really.

Cause they just find your body, still and cold and a happy smile frozen on your face.

You see... you just wished your soul away. You're part of the Tardis now.

Or at least you'd like to think so.

After all you're just a bit of energy floating around now.

END.


End file.
